


Bro, Are We About To Kiss Right Now?

by Godspeed_Cowboy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Beds, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Happy, Intimacy, Kissing, Language, M/M, Mild Language, Non-Sexual Intimacy, One Shot, Rated T for language, Romantic Fluff, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Smooching, Sweet, Tenderness, They both need hugs and they both get them, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, if you see me saying Madara or Hands over and over again no you don't, insert heart emoji, insert keyboard smash here, overuse of names and words, soft, this is just sappy shit, to answer the title yes they are about to kiss rn, who's bed they share is ALSO up to interpretation, who's clothes they share is up to interpretation, yes I made a meme the title no I do not regret it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godspeed_Cowboy/pseuds/Godspeed_Cowboy
Summary: Just some MadaTobi fluff for the soul, also known as my homie's early birthday gift!
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	Bro, Are We About To Kiss Right Now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyrallis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyrallis/gifts).



> An early birthday gift for my homie!!! I love her a lot she makes me super happy chjzfjdsajadl
> 
> Happy Early Birthday, Amy!!! I hope you like this!!!
> 
> Twitter: @YeehawMitski

Tobirama finds himself lying in bed, with a body, one that he’s hyper aware of, pressed up behind him and an arm thrown around his waist and a leg on his hip, as he stares at the blank wall before him through the darkness of their bedroom.

He’s thinking. Thinking about himself. About the man behind him.

About their relationship. 

His own hand curls around the one over his heart at that thought and he huffs. His thumb runs over Madara’s, feeling the little-er scars under it, the bumps of burns and raised cuts, most old and few new. Madara mumbles something in his sleep and attempts to nuzzle his face further into his neck, as close as they are already. Cute. The nails of Madara’s hand scratch lightly against his bare chest as his fingers curl, almost like they’re trying to grab his heart and hold it.

A fleeting thought, _they already do_ , and it makes him laugh softly.

“Silly . . .” he says, but Madara is, of course, asleep so he doesn’t react to the little nickname.

His hand curls tighter around Madara’s. And then he lets it go with a sigh.

He shifts around, moves body parts slowly out of his way so he doesn’t disturb, until he’s turned around and able to sit up, the blankets gathered at his hips as he uses his arm as support.

Madara is a vision, he thinks, as his eyes roam over the older man. And it’s clear as day when he’s asleep, his face and body relaxed. He looks at Madara’s face, really looks at it. Long eyelashes, full lips, straight nose, and high cheekbones, all of it framed by his dark, wild hair as he props it up on his other arm. Gorgeous man, he is, with his classic Uchiha features and more hair than Rapunzel. His breaths are slow and shallow. 

Tobirama reaches out with his free hand, his right, and brushes his cheek, moves aside the hairs that’ve escaped his long braid, and then keeps it there, holding his face. He brushes his thumb under the man’s eye, tilts his head.

A sudden emotion fills him, slipping past his inner walls, and he doesn’t care to stop it. It’s a warm feeling, bubbly almost, settling into his chest and his heart and spreading through the rest of him in a steady rush, and he smiles a little bit.

He recognizes it as _love_. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of it, never ever.

It stays like that for a few minutes, Tobirama admiring his sleeping beauty and Madara unaware in his rest. Tobirama thinks he looks just as pretty in the moonlight as he does in the sun.

And then Madara’s lashes flutter and his eyes open slowly. 

It is not his first time looking into Madara’s eyes, it certainly won’t be the last, but his breath hitches and he’s filled with even more of that loving feeling.

“Oh . . .” he breathes out, quiet in it’s wonder. 

Madara makes a little sound in the back of his throat as he comes to, his nose scrunching as he stretches and shifts, Tobriama’s hand sliding off onto the pillow. He’s much more dressed than Tobirama, a shirt and shorts. Tobirama wears the same pair around his waist. His hand drags across his chest in a lazy manner, and red eyes follow it. A yawn.

Finally, Madara’s unfocused eyes land on him, clearing up by the second. 

“Tobirama . . .? Everything ok?”

He gets an urge just then. He decides to act on it. 

He moves slowly, and makes sure to keep eye contact, and Madara grows increasingly curious, questioning.

Worried. Tobirama will answer him in a moment, he doesn’t like that look on him, doesn’t like to make him feel worried.

He settles, straddling Madara’s waist, and he leans forward as his hands reach to cup his face between them.

His eyes are wide now, and they’re looking bewildered. There’s still remnants of his sleep, but most of it is gone now. Tobirama smiles down at him as his eyes become half-lidded. 

“Tobirama? Are you alright?” he asks.

Tobirama hums, “Oh, why, I’m just fine, thank you for asking.”

“Then what-”

“Shhh,” one hand moves to press a finger on his lips.

Madara’s eyebrows come forward, confused, but he doesn’t say anything else.

Madara’s eyes are one of the prettiest things he’s ever seen. They’re brown, so dark that they could’ve been mistaken for black, and they’re shaped in a droopy way. Yes, he’s never seen anything prettier. Well, save for the man they belong to.

He can see Madara growing a little restless. He knows what to do to fix that.

His leans in further, plants a kiss on Madara’s forehead and it makes Madara blink once, twice, before he smiles, one that makes his eyes close.

“If you wanted a kiss, all you had to do was ask,” he says, a laugh in his voice.

“Not done yet,” he says. 

He places another on Madara’s left eye. And then another on his right. And then his nose. His mouth. And then everywhere, peppering his face in those pecks.

Madara _giggles_ as his legs start to kick from behind, a mockery of trying to buck Tobirama off, turning to hushed laughter, and, oh, it’s _adorable_. One of his _many_ favorite sounds, he thinks. His hands move from Madara’s face, fingers trailing over his jaw, as he sits up to see his work.

His ears are red and his shoulders are shaking as his teeth become bared to the world. Tobirama likes that look. That happy look. 

Madara takes this as an opportunity to cover his face, his fingers tangling together to hide behind them, his laughter getting a little louder, though muffled.

It’s contagious, his joy, and Tobirama finds his own smile growing, more and more.

“Now, now, none of that, no, no,” he says, though his words have no bite, as his own hands fight with Madara’s to move them out of his way.

Madara’s eyes are open when he manages to move his hands out of the way, sharingan spinning, and his laughter has gone more breathless, more gasping. 

They’ve gotten much closer now, Tobirama practically curved over him, their hands threaded together in complicated ways and hiding their faces from the outside world. Their faces are so close, close enough that he can feel Madara’s breath against his lips. They sit there for a moment, as their laughter quiets down and their heartbeats slowing. Madara’s head tilts.

Tobirama’s mind supplies him with three words, a realization. Not a sudden kind, but rather something that he’s known for so, so long and is just now really thinking about it. Maybe it’s because it’s late and he hasn’t slept, but he says it with no hesitation.

“I love you,” he blurts.

Madara looks just a little shocked that he says it, smile gone for just a second. Maybe he should say it more often. His smile comes back though, so that’s good.

“I love you, too.”

The rush he gets from those words is nothing short of absolutely exquisite.

He drops his head beside Madara’s and lets the rest of his body relax, his weight settling on top of his lover, who’s arms wrap around him once more. They’re silent again, and it’s pleasant. Tobirama couldn’t think of anywhere better than this, better than here, being in his arms. 

“You sure you’re ok?” Madara asks, a bit later.

“Mhm. In fact, I think I’m feeling _even better_ ,” and he emphasizes this by snuggling tighter, pressing against him harder.

Laughter, short, “Cheeky bastard.”

“Snooty coward.”

“Bleached asshole.”

“Dwarven prick.”

“Snowflake.”

“Hedgehog.”

They delve into a fit of giggles then, snickers and chortles with their hands trying to hide it, rolling around on the bed.

A while later, when Tobirama is finally managing to fall asleep, he has one last thought of the night. 

He’s so, so very in love with the man snoring into his ear. So in love that it just might kill him if Madara ever left him. He smiles at that, at the thought of being so dangerously in love.

Tobirama finds that he doesn’t mind it that much, and finally, he blacks out.

**Author's Note:**

> In conclusion I love my homie, she is my bestest friend as I have said for like the fifth time here (no I will not stop anytime soon)), thanks for coming to my TED Talk.


End file.
